


Предчувствие конца

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fortune Telling, Gen, Siblings, Tarot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Теперь он гадал по любому поводу: спрашивал у карт, что будет на завтрак, хорошо ли пройдёт день и стоит ли вообще совершать ошибку и выходить из комнаты.
Kudos: 8





	Предчувствие конца

На Рождество 2005-го Клаусу подарили колоду Таро — классическое Марсельское таро в картонной коробке и с пухлой книгой толкований. Подарок выбрали его братья и сёстры, и Реджинальдом был одобрен только из расчёта, что он поможет Клаусу обуздать свою силу.

Вместо этого Клаус стал ещё больше времени проводить в своей комнате. Доставал из тайников алкогольную заначку, зажигал свечи и стелил на кровати стащенный у мамы шёлковый платок с цветочным рисунком.

Теперь он гадал по любому поводу: спрашивал у карт, что будет на завтрак, хорошо ли пройдёт день и стоит ли вообще совершать ошибку и выходить из комнаты. А на Новый год он и вовсе разослал своим братьям и сёстрам приглашения в свою комнату, чтобы он погадал им на следующий год.

Клаус, конечно, всё ещё был не идеален: он постоянно открывал книжечку с толкованиями, и говорил достаточно пространно. Да и расклады в итоге превратились из раскладов на год вперёд в расклады по конкретным вопросам. Эллисон задала вопрос про любовь (и получила семёрку пентаклей, значение которой Клаус привязать к любви не смог, как ни старался, но которая, вероятно, выражала их с Лютером невысказанные чувства и стагнацию отношений), Лютер задал вопрос про команду (ему досталась пятёрка мечей, которую Клаус истолковал немного неверно, сказав только «пустые конфликты», совершенно упустив момент, что карта эта означает ещё и поражение и распад), Диего не задавал вопросы, и просто хмуро сидел в углу.

— Ладно, раз Диего ничего не хочет знать, вытяни мне карту на будущий год. Как и должен был, — Бен сел перед Клаусом, скрестив ноги по-турецки и улыбаясь белозубой улыбкой. У него на шее болталась красная мишура, и он постукивал пальцами по коленям.  
— Давай посмотрим, — Клаус выложил карты на косынку, поводил над ними руками, а потом и по ним, перемешивая, собрал их в стопочку и начал тасовать.  
— Может я встречу девушку? — Бен задумчиво покачал головой, как болванчик.  
— Вы посмотрите, кто наконец-то дорос до поцелуйчиков, объятий и нелепых движений в кровати, — Клаус ухмыльнулся, двинул пару раз бровями и протянул брату колоду.  
— Давай, срежь.

Бен так и сделал. Клаус сжал колоду в левой руке, снова поводил над ней правой, наугад вытащил карту и сначала посмотрел на неё сам, а потом показал Бену.

— Выглядит красиво.  
— Очень. Они все красивые, — Клаус покивал, потом открыл книжечку и начал искать описание карты, а когда нашёл сразу же изменился в лице. — Не, что-то не так, — он сунул карту обратно в колоду, снова перетасовал её и опять протянул Бену. — Давай ещё раз.

Бен срезал колоду и Клаус, теперь без всяких размахиваний руками, достал ему новую карту.

Ту же самую.

В этот раз он даже показывать её Бену не стал, просто сунул обратно.

— Что-то не так, я устал, наверное, — Клаус насупился.

Бен подозрительно сощурился и подался вперёд.

— Что там, Клаус? Что-то плохое?

Клаус замялся.

— Нет, наоборот. Такое хорошее, что я поверить не могу, вот и перевытаскиваю карту снова и снова, — Клаус расплылся в улыбке и махнул рукой. — Это же ты, не может всё так хорошо складываться.

А потом начал тасовать колоду снова, и тасовал её минуты две. Бен срезал её в третий раз, и Клаус снова вытащил ему десятку мечей.

— Ладно, три раза… — Клаус пожал плечами, открыл книжечку не глядя и вместо настоящего значения прочитал: — Любовь и процветание. Творческий успех. Вдохновение.  
— Это правда так? — Бен подался вперёд. — Это значит, что я правда наконец-то встречу девушку?  
— Конечно, конечно, — Клаус торопливо убрал десятку мечей обратно в колоду. — Я сам позабочусь о том, чтобы моё пророчество сбылось.

Бен издал смущённый смешок, а потом отодвинулся, пропуская Ваню.

— Ну, что, Ванечка, что ты хочешь узнать? Перестанет ли папа вести себя с тобой как мудила?

Ваня мотнула головой. Облизнула губы и сказала:

— Хочу узнать, как там Пятый.

Таким был её вопрос, и в ответ она получила карту Луна.

Остаток ночи они провели, валяясь на полу и переговариваясь друг с другом, а Клаус не мог выбросить из головы несчастную десятку мечей. Даже когда выпил больше, чем следовало, и даже когда под утро все разошлись спать.

А несколько недель спустя, перемазанный в крови своего брата, Клаус заперся в комнате и первое, что сделал — сжёг проклятые карты. Он сидел, возле мусорного ведра, в котором горел картон, прижав руки к глазам и подтянув к себе колени.

Он же знал, что так будет. Карты сказали ему, а он никак это не предотвратил. А что, если только из-за карт это и случилось? Он вытащил карту и накликал беду.

Пока карты догорали, он начал покачиваться вперёд-назад, а потом полез под кровать за своей заначкой — у него была ещё половина бутылки Джонни Уолкера. Всё так же не смывая крови и продолжая размазывать слёзы по щекам, он опёрся спиной о край своей кровати и прижал пальцы к векам.

Часа через два в комнату настойчиво постучали.

— Нахрен иди, папань, — Клаус с трудом поднял голову — последние сорок минут он сидел, спрятав лицо в коленях. — Не хочу ничего слышать. Особенно твои лекции сраные.  
— Это Ваня. Впусти меня, пожалуйста.

Клаус стиснул зубы. Ему никого не хотелось видеть, но в своё время Пятый неплохо объяснил ему, что Ване можно доверять. Поэтому он поднялся, открыл дверь и замер, глядя на Ваню. Вытер глаза, сделал ещё глоток виски и вытер теперь уже губы.

— Чего тебе?

Ваня держала в руках миску с водой и несколько полотенец.

— Пришла просто с тобой посидеть.  
— Ладно, — Клаус пропустил её в комнату и сразу же запер дверь.

Ваня помогла ему умыться. Вернее, умыла его сама, смачивая полотенце в горячей воде и смывая с него кровь и пепел. Потом убрала миску в сторону и обняла, и они так просидели ещё какое-то время, пока Клаус не озвучил мысль, которая крутилась у него в голове всё это время.

— Я ему соврал на Новый год. Просто взял и напиздел. Когда сказал, что ему выпала карта, означающая процветание. Надеялся, что это просто тупое совпадение, не могут же эти картонки правду говорить, верно? А карты говорили… что что-то страшное грядёт.  
— Ты что, винишь себя? — Ваня отстранилась и сощурилась.  
— Не знаю. Себя. Карты эти ебучие, — Клаус скривился.

Они помолчали ещё, пока Ваня не взяла его за руку и не спросила нерешительно:

— Думаешь, карты всем сказали правду?

Клаус пожал плечами. Выпил ещё, а потом обхватил её за плечи.

— Не знаю. Не хочу знать. Не знаю…  
— Тогда и не надо, — Ваня вздохнула. — Поздно уже, Клаус. Тебе бы переодеться и лечь спать.  
— Не хочу. Уверен, одни кошмары будут сниться.  
— Тогда я останусь здесь с тобой.

И она осталась.


End file.
